guardina_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sentanian King Nelson
The King Nelson brought together and built the greatest nation on the face of Sentania, the Kingdom of Sentania. His rule is marked by numerous generous acts of his, as well as some judgemental acts as well. The King Nelson is the world's first teenage king. ~Not to be confused with the Human Nelson~ The King Nelson's Story Prince Nelson was never taught what manners the royalty had, but he managed to learn them himself as he attempted to mimic what his parents had done. He learned everything from speaking to walking by himself, but he was eventually given a tutor at the age of 6 Earth Years, from there he learned from mathematics to "Sentanian" language, but was never bothered to be taught how to fight like a soldier.Sentanian Nelson was born in the year 292 A.S, (2920 AMC) under Sentanian royalty, to parents such as King Dentiso, and Queen Valis At recess times the young Prince Nelson would be off and around the palace usually, playing in the garden flowers while chasing the butterflies, and of course, the "cats". At age 6, he met many friends in a small village called Takado Village, as his parents were murdered by his evil uncle. He and his companions eventually traveled to the fabled capital of King Sol, a city made of pure marble. From there they trained and honed their birth skills and powers. Nelson, being the Demigod of the Sea, immediately also became the best waterbenders on Sentania. Nelson recieved his trademark weapon at age of 7, from his true father, Sentinnis, in a forest. There Sentinnis gave the young prince a Divine Trident, and some holy armor forged by the angels. Eventually, at age 8, Nelson met another demigod that came from across the seas to fulfill his destiny. At age 13, in the year 295 (2950 AMC) A.S the young prince traveled with his group, uniting the cities and towns together as one, and gathering an army in which to greet with at his Malevolent Uncle's gates. During the middle of Sailan (Sentanian Summer) the two sides fought in glorious battle for practically weeks on end, nonstop. Eventually, Nelson emerged victorious along with his allies over the Singtos Empire, removing Tyrannical and Malevolant forces from the mainland, for now at the very least. The King created the Kingdom of Sentania, and established his home city as his capital, as well as a Holy City. Sentinnis City was considered holy for that was where Lady Sentania in a past life, revived the world when it was nothing more than ash and rock after the end of the god wars. This place is also seemingly the cloest to Heavenly and Sentanian Surface godly connections. In the middle of Decandor (Sentanian December), 296 A.S (2960 AMC)The young prince was officially coronated in the Sentinnis City palace shrine, and came to be known as King Nelson the Merciful. During his reign, Nelson was loved by his people, and the land ushered in an era of prosperity. However, not everything was flowers and rainbows during his reign. Nelson had to deal with a large scale Rebellion, but he swiftly cut it down to size with his quick and wise mind. King Nelson so far has ruled with absolute wisdom and kindness, such as the King Sentoli, his grandfather, who was considered a Martyr and a Saint. Nelson shall continue to rule with these virtues, as he grows wiser and wiser as he learns of the world around him. The Demigod Family Nelson, like his companions, were destined to become brothers and sisters from birth, as Demigods. Nelson being the son of Sentinnis and Sanati, is held in high regard by all. Nelson is the main leader of the demigods, prevailing as the supreme one, even though he is outmatched in strength or wits on both sides of the family. Lady Sentania: Related by both having same godly parents. Aerminis: Related by being Sentinnis and Sanati's son Solios's son Soran: Related by being Sentinnis and Sanati's son Solios's son Karen: Related by being adopted to Dracana, in which Dracana is a sister of the gods. Sintos: Related by being Sentinnis's brother Sentis's son. The Rise of Sentinnistism Along with the rise of the Kingdom of Sentania, came the rise of Sentinnistism, the Sentanian religion of the gods of the Sentanian Pantheon. The King Nelson greatly influenced the belief of Sentinnistism, as the son of the gods. During Nelson's reign, he encouraged the belief of Sentinnis and the other gods greatly, as he built many temples in his lifetime. The sudden influence of Sentinnistism gave rise to a new form of thought as well, and Sentania has regained the aspect of belief, for during the reign of the Singtos empire, religion was greatly discouraged. The influnce also gave rise to a new form of Sentanian culture, as old ideals of the past Sentania are put back into use, improved so that each Sentanian indivitual may be treated correctly. Upon the rise of Sentinnistism, Saint Sentoli the Martyr was finally honored as well as a Saint, and gained his own holiday. Sentania's old holidays also were put back into service. The Rebellion however, believed in an otherworldly faith, one from another planet, and tries to disturb the Balance of Sentinnistism under the Law of Sentis, causing revolts and riots across the west. Nelson as a religious leader of the Sentinnisten faith, preached out individually to the lands on the far coasts of the mainland, such as the Sentakeo Province, the Silogonta Province, and the olde land Province. The Sentakeo Province too was converted to Sentinnistism, but it also stayed true to it's own culture, believing in their own gods as well, worshiping them in the endless pagodas they created. The Silogonta Province to the north however approached Religion not very well actually, as it was more of a military state rather than a religious one. It still became Sentinnisten, but focused more on being the military state it is. The province of the olde lands also did not necessarily approach Sentinnistism lightly, as it was being influenced heavily by the rebellion, and it was hard to uphold the religion when the priests were sent on missions to expel the shadow village to the south.